Some Scars Don't Heal
by chelseamarie94
Summary: Based in Thedas 50 years after Trespasser. The female Inquisitor Levellan falls in love with Solas, he betrays her, and she keeps him from destroying the world. She has a great granddaughter and the scar in the sky rips open and she dies, leaving Aurora Levellan with all of her memories of the previous Breach with a confused Fen'Henrel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Most people don't just wake up one morning and walk out of their front door to be presented with a life changing event. For Aurora Levellan, it had become a harsh reality. Thedas had been quiet for nearly fifty years after the Inquisition disbanded, and Fen'Harel attempted to literally destroy all man-kind to revive his ancient Elvhen people and to bring back the olden years. Once again, the Lady Inquisitor Levellan saved the world by stopping him. In the process, she had put him into a deep sleep. While the Anchor had been literally chopped off of her hand, she had acquired the ability to survive the use of Rift magic. During the calm in the storm, a number of years between the Breach and Fen'Harel's rise, she practiced and explored her abilities and became a secret weapon. She became the most lethal Mage in all of Thedas. After stopping Solas[the love of her life]/Fen'Harel, she fell in love once more and had a son with Abelas, the leader of Mythal's Temple Guardians. Then, a daughter. Neither were gifted with the Inquisitor's genes. Neither were a mage and neither one resembled her fair complexion, white-blond hair, and most importantly her exquisite blue eyes. It wasn't until Aurora was born that things changed. The world seemed to shift, in a way. At least for a moment. The whole room went silent when Aurora was born. Levellan wept when Aurora opened her eyes and they matched her own.

At the age of sixteen was when the Inquisitor had been called upon. History was repeating itself. Aurora opened the front door of her home and where the sky had permanently been scarred, a small tear had erupted. What was worse, all Hell had broken loose. It was like the Sixth Blight had fallen upon Thedas. Her stomach dropped as fear clenched her heart. She grabbed her staff off of the wall and took off down the path towards the Inquisitor's hut. It was much worse than she had assumed. The small tear in the sky had unleashed not only one, but two what she assumed were the fade rifts the Inquisitor had closed with the Anchor. She didn't have the Anchor anymore. Fen'Harel had taken it to spare her life and to spare the Anchor. After his fall, it's location became unknown. She looked away from a rift just in time to see a Terror Demon crawling towards her. With a unsuspecting gasp, she stumbled backwards and tripped. She didn't fall, though. A firm, well-muscled arm wrapped around her torso, steadying her. The smell of elfroot powder, campfire smoke, and lyrium potion was strong – but warm in some strange way. He was Elven, just like her. What shocked her the most was the surge of power that radiated off of him. It was enough to knock the wind from her lungs. "Levellan! Focus!" he shouted at her, the shield he had put around them had started to fade. The fact that he knew her name yanked her back to reality and she scowled at him. "What?" she shouted as she drew her staff, the end popping and crackling with electric energy. "We will talk later. Focus." he said firmly and she pursed her lips, sending jolts of lightning through the demons as the wall crashed.

As soon as it did, Aurora took off running through an opening she had made by completely demolishing the demons in their paths. She was more powerful than they were – good. She paused in a clearing, stopping to see if the Elf was alright, but he was gone. The Demons were gone. Probably burnt to a crisp. He didn't seem like the fire type, though. She ducked as potions in a nearby hut exploded and she took off at a run to the Inquisitor. Bursting through the front door, she found her Great Grandmother bleeding on the floor, two dead Demons around her. "Nan!" she cried, tears filling her eyes. "Aurora, don't you dare cry! Do you understand me?!" the Inquisitor shouted angrily. "I need you to be strong right now. This wasn't supposed to happen but I was never sure. I had a group of mages who studied memories capture what had happened to my life and what I knew. It won't give you all of the answers to why this is happening but it will help. Aurora, my darling you are strong and you are the most capable to do this. We do not have any time to waste." her face had gone pale. Tears were streaming furiously down Aurora's face, but she was silent. "Good girl," the Inquisitor purred as she pulled Aurora close. "I love you so much, my sweet girl." Just then, she thrust a needle into Aurora's temple and injected what felt like air into her head. A scream ripped from her lungs, but she suddenly gasped when fingers wrapped around her brain. The dug and found what was the memory section and ripped into it, forcing their way in. Aurora's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, her head resting on the Inquisitor's chest, the needle hanging from the side of her head.

Daylight was streaming in through the open slit of a tent onto Aurora's face when she woke. Her eyes fluttered, adjusting. "Careful, don't sit up." came a familiar voice. One that was suddenly all too familiar in a way that made her heart feel like it was going to explode from her chest. Partially from fear, and partially because in some twisted way she was happy. It didn't make sense to her at all. Her reaction was rather calm. Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened to a dark plum hue. "Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly seeming concerned. It seemed sincere. "Who are you?" Aurora asked suddenly, turning her piercing blue eyes onto his. He seemed floored for a moment. As if he didn't know who he was. He suddenly tensed and closed his book, setting it aside. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You already know the answer to that question." He didn't answer her, but instead stated what he knew to be true. He had read her like an open book. Like he knew exactly who she was as well. It was eerie, and definitely creepy, but in a way romantic. "No. Lady Inquisitor Lavellan knows who you are. I do not." she corrected, and he jerked. While she was absolutely terrified of him she wasn't going to allow him to talk down to her. He cleared his throat after a moment, seeming to evaluate how to respond. Had she buffeted him? "I apologize," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "My name is Solas. At times, Fen'harel." he said with an awkward expression. She was amused. He seemed so gentle in his ways. She didn't understand how he could be so violent. Aurora eyed him suspiciously, her brow arching as she looked at him. "You followed me to the Inquisitor's home, didn't you?" she continued. His jaw clenched and he looked at her with a sharp expression. He wasn't happy with the fact that who should be a complete stranger read him like an open book. "Yes. I knew she wouldn't be without a plan. She has always been well-prepared." Aurora kept her gaze steady, her fingers tugging on one another beneath the blankets that were draped over here.

"Are we alone?" she asked, this time looking away from him and towards the roof of the tent. Solas didn't respond at first, seeming unsure of what kind of answer to give. "Yes." Aurora looked over at him again. "How did you know where to find us?" she asked, glaring hard now. Was this his doing? Was he to blame for the sky tearing again? "I didn't. I've been asleep for twenty-seven years, Lavellan. This wasn't the only village that had been descended on by the fade rifts. I had a few options, but I chose to come here." He explained, making it all sound so convenient. Apparently, it was his turn to ask questions now, "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, leaning in towards her again. Aurura shrunk away from him, her brows furrowed as he tried to press against her personal space. She warned him with the flicker of a barrier and he smirked to himself. "You are afraid of me." Solas mused aloud. "No – I am not afraid of you." I snipped at him, shooting him an annoyed look. "I am being forced to endure romantic memories, desperate thoughts, and a multitude of other emotions all about you from the Inquisitor. I feel quite awkward and I am having a hard time depicting my emotions from the Inquisitor's. I am not afraid of you." Aurora told him, and he seemed curious now. "Oh? And what are the Inquisitor's memories… emotions?" Aurora paused, staring at him with wide eyes. "You don't need a lesson on how my Nan felt about you, Solas." She snapped, knowing he simply wanted to bask in her own humiliation. Solas realized he had been caught, yet again, and cleared his throat. Aurora watched him as he stood and walked across the room. "Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up a bit. She felt embarrassed from the desperation in her tone. He turned to look at her, his brow arched. "You need to rest, Lavellan. I won't be far." He told her, opening the tent flap. "My name is Aurora… Please call me Aurora…" she murmured as she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very weary.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora found herself walking through a familiar forest clearing, but the weight of the air around her was not. A light mist hung between the trees, butterflies dancing in the rays of sunshine breaking through the canopy. It was mesmerizingly beautiful. Her steps barely made a noise on the mossy carpet of the forest floor, and she realized she was barefoot. Aurora's eyes dropped to her figure, observing the simply tunic she had draped around her frame, her bare legs poking from beneath the hem. The moonlight caused her porcelain skin to glow and her brows furrowed. She was dreaming in the Fade. "Hello, Aurora." A familiar voice hummed behind her. She spun, immediately drawing the hem of the shirt lower, a pink touching her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "I do not know you that well, Solas. It is not polite to tread into another's dream." He frowned heavily at her, his eyes becoming icy daggers. Her own widened, wondering what she had said to cause him to become so frightening.

Before she could register what was happening, he was before her, his fingers wrapped around her through in a gentle grip. She gasped sharply at the sudden closeness, attempting to step backwards but he held her close to him. They were nearly pressed against one another and she blushed from the heat of his body. "You will address me properly in the Fade." He growled at her, his eyes snapping to her mouth, then back to her eyes once more. _You dislike this as much as I do, hm?_ She thought to herself, keeping her composure as she realized he wasn't seeing Aurora. He was seeing the Inquisitor. Not all of the time, but in fleeting seconds she would see a longing expression cross his features. "Vin, Fen'Harel." She whimpered, wishing for the release of her throat. His lip twitched at her and he released her, stepping away from her. Her fingers pressed gently against her throat where his fingers had been. While he hadn't been rough, he made his point. She had disrespected him in reality with her sharp tongue, but to address him as Solas in the Fade? She had been foolish. "Ar'm abelas." She murmured, bowing her head. Aurora forced herself to remember that he had rescued her from her unconscious and vulnerable state and that he had sat with her until she woke.

She could feel his eyes upon her as he turned to glance over his shoulder, and when she looked up his grey eyes were once again gentle and wise. "Likewise, da'len. You are still naïve. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you." Her eyes popped open once more as a look of subtle surprise crossed her features. The Dread Wolf just apologized to her for being to harsh. Memories of him through the Inquisitor's eyes exploded within her mind and she flinched physically, ignoring the heat that spread through her veins. Aurora could feel her cheeks warm and spread to the tips of her ears. "Fen'Harel I mean no disrespect, but I do think you should give me time to process what happened between yourself and the Inquisitor. I –" she cut herself off. She knew her face was crimson in hue, and she diverted her eyes to the ground, gripping her hands in front of her. Aurora heard him chuckle and she could feel him moving around her, like a predator its prey. "You are not the Inquisitor, Aurora." He told her, and she blanched, suddenly feeling childish. She practically assumed out loud that he would allow her to possibly fall into weakness from the Inquisitor's emotional memories. He continued before she could apologize, "Actually – you are much more. Your Great-Grandfather was a Sentinel, an Ancient. Therefore, you have Elvhen blood running within your veins. While it should have been diluted over the generations… It hasn't been." Fen'Harel was behind her now, and he was close. She could feel his breath on her hair. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest and her petite hands balled into fists at her side. "Truth be told, when I removed the Anchor from the Inquisitor's hand," he reached down from behind her and took her left hand, the same hand the Anchor had been bound to on the Inquisitor and rose it to observe it, and she was unable to react. The Dread Wolf was observing her. "I was forced to turn her into one of the Elvhen so she would not die from the stress the Anchor had caused on her body. While it did not make her Immortal, she was still Elvhen." He leaned down and took in her scent, causing the hairs to rise on the back of her neck, "You, da'len, are the first Elvhen to be born in over one thousand years." he released her hand suddenly and pushed her, rather roughly, waking her from her slumber.

Aurora sat up with a gasp in her coat, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath. It was morning. Her eyes scanned the tent and once she spotted her armor, she flung the blankets off of herself and strode to them, her strength back entirely. Once she was dressed and had braided her hair down her back, she gathered her staff and rucksack before stepping out into the light. It was quiet, other than the birds chirping in the background. Her eyes scanned the area for Solas, but he was nowhere to be found. She pursed her lips and fade stepped out of camp before starting her trek back towards her now destroyed village.

As she approached the village, smoke laid heavy on the air still. It smelt of burning wood and flesh, causing Aurora to swallow a lump that formed in her throat. Everyone she knew was gone, wiped out. The crackle of the Fade Rift just outside the village caused her to lift her head, staring at the green opening. She could see movement through the frame of a burnt building, and recognized the body of a terror demon. As she suspected – more came through. Aurora gripped her staff, walking as quietly as he could towards the Rift. Her attention was focused mainly on the rift when a hand darted out from a building and yanked her inside and against the wall. Before she could react, her hands were gathered in a powerful grip and a hand was placed over her mouth. "Hush, da'len." Came the familiar voice of Solas and she relaxed in his grasp immediately. Shaking her mouth free, she frowned at him. "Fenhedis, Solas!" she hissed between her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Solas looked down at her over his nose, his brows furrowed lightly. When he had woken from his slumber, the young Elvhen girl had been gone. It had infuriated him. Before he came hunting for her, he had calmed himself. He knew he had scared her in the Fade, and had no intentions of doing so again so soon. He wasn't proud of himself for that – for once. Now, she was swearing at him for alarming her and he was half-way between being insulted and chuckling at her pink cheeks and altered heart rate. "Atish dur, da'len." He purred, and she her expression smoothed out as she followed his instruction. He was curious why she obliged to do so with such cooperation. The Inquisitor had been a nuisance. A fox. "What were your intentions? Battle the Demons on your own and attempt to seal the Rift?" he asked her, arching his brow causing her to shift awkwardly. He released her wrists, backing away from her so she could situate herself. He smirked when she seemed grateful for the space, seeming to be able to breathe again.

"Vin, hahren." She told him without hesitation. "Are you so confident in your abilities that you believe you can do so? Even I cannot close them, felasil da'lin." He growled at her, suddenly angry that she would be so foolish to attempt such a thing. She hissed at him through her teeth, but he could tell she was restraining from returning his question with an argument. "Ar'm abelas sul esaayal halani, Fen'Harel." She murmured, dropping her eyes to the ground. He observed her for a moment, and he felt his heart lurch in his chest. She had just lost everything she had known and was trying to find a way to fix it. Or at least attempt to find away. He felt selfish for trying to stop her, but his concern for her well-being drove him. She was Elvhen. _His_ Elvhen. He gritted his teeth, stopping himself rather quickly from that thought. She reminded him too much of the Inquisitor. He would never be able to look at her without seeing his Vhenan. "Do not apologize, Aurora." He told her, lifting her chin so she would look at him. Those eyes. He released her, stepping back and folding his hands behind his back. "Come. Let us see what we can do as a pair." He mused, and she followed him back outside onto the debris covered path.

As they approached the Rift, it reacted to their presence. Snapping and crackling, it reached out towards them and he stopped her by pressing his hand to her sternum. "They know we are here. Prepare yourself." He instructed and she tightened her grip of her staff next to him. He could not help but offer a wolfish grin as her staff came to life with Fade energy, matching the hue of the Rift. "I am quite interested to see how you perform, da'sa." He purred, and she blushed causing him to chuckle. It was too easy. "Masa." She breathed before fade stepping away from him to the opposite side of the Rift. He felt a thrill roll through him, impressed by how smoothly she used her magic. Most Mages, when drawing off of their mana for larger spells, could be felt. She used so little, that her trail was nearly impossible to track. Tearing his eyes from Aurora, he engaged with a Terror Demon, striking it with a burst of ice, freezing it in its tracks.


End file.
